Disparities in Surgical Care: Access to Outcomes is a two-day symposium bringing together clinical, research and other leaders in the field of surgical outcomes, quality and disparities in healthcare. Participants will develop a base of knowledge that they can use to generate additional research as well as develop the skills to be able to put what is known about the causes of disparities in surgical care into practice with the goal of the elimination of disparities in health outcomes that are due to race/ethnicity, language, social factors and systems of care. The symposium will include a series of presentations by leading experts in the field of disparities in surgical care. There will be morning and afternoon presentations on key topics relating to disparities on the local, national and global levels. These presentations will be followed by question and answer periods moderated by the panel of speakers. Interactive breakout sessions will also be available so that participants can choose from both clinical and research areas where there have been findings in understanding disparities, including quality of care, patient-provider interactions, quality measurement, clinical outcomes, and access to care. Each breakout session will provide participants the opportunity to interact with faculty moderators to develop key, tangible action items that will then be shared with the entire audience to develop a platform for further discussion and action. There will be a poster session and a paper session as well to allow young investigators to present their research and foster potential relationships and collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]